


送货上门

by Vkapu



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vkapu/pseuds/Vkapu
Summary: 一句话概括：捞起来晒晒干给系统杀个毒接着用





	送货上门

**Author's Note:**

> #设定Brixton在官方数据库中“查无此人”  
#大量OOC和BUG和傻白甜  
#为什么我过生日我自己在产粮？  
#我他大爷的明明是个剪刀手啊？

Agent Loeb正美滋滋地享受自己的假期。  
沙滩，海风，不多的游客中也有着美丽的比基尼女郎。  
“感谢Deckard Shaw和他的小伙伴，世界继续保持和平！”躺在沙滩椅上的Loeb冲着太阳举了举酒杯，将五彩斑斓的鸡尾酒一饮而尽。  
虽然【在波兰被揍个半死却连名字都没被记住】这件事听上去真的很可怜，但是世界和平带来的假期多少还是能填补些他受伤心灵的裂缝的。  
然而正如特工电影里演的那样，CIA特工想要安稳地度个假？做梦吧。

“有人来帮帮忙吗？这里有人溺水了！”求助声从不远处逐渐聚拢的嘈杂人群中传了出来。  
“见死不救可不是正派特工的做法。”暗叹一声，热心市民Loeb放下空酒杯一溜小跑凑了过去。  
“请各位让一让，让一让，我是医生，劳烦让我进去。”西装革履脚蹬皮鞋的Loeb顺顺当当地从一群沙滩裤比基尼中挤了过去，在众人对格格不入着装有些怀疑的眼神中淡定地补充一句：“我正在去往医学论坛的路上。这位女士，劳烦您让一下，让我看看伤者。”  
最先发现飘浮者的女士依言让开，Loeb往前一看，这着装，这打扮，这体格，这脸上一看就是拳拳暴揍留下的伤口，是FBI那帮笨蛋的人？还是MI6的蠢货？  
不管怎样还是先救人吧。Loeb脱掉西装外套挽起袖子，判断了一下伤者情况就做起了心肺复苏。  
“这宛如钢铁一样的肌肉是从超人剧场跑出来的吗？”按压了没几下就有些手酸的Loeb不由在心里暗暗吐槽。  
蹭地一下握住他手臂的手打断了他的救助，Loeb发现这名皮肤黝黑的伤者吃力地睁开了眼睛。  
“De……Deckard……Shaw……”伤者艰难地喊出了一个Agent Loeb并不太愿意听到的名字。  
Loeb看着又昏死过去的伤者，不由挑起眉毛：“哇哦，这下好玩了。”

伦敦。司空见惯的下雨天。  
Deckard Shaw难得没有开着自己骚气的迈凯伦，一手撑伞一手拎着一瓶香槟走在回家的路上。然而家门口这个硕大的快递箱显然不在他的日程范围内。  
Shaw停下脚步，仔细用目光丈量了一下箱子尺寸：“莫不是哪路没死绝的仇家送来了棺材？”“箱子上有呼吸孔，谁家睡美人送错了地方？”  
手机振动打断了Shaw拔出手枪biu箱子的打算。  
“Mr.Shaw，我是Agent Loeb……快递收到了吗……很安全的……和拯救世界应该没关系……啊地址是Mr.Nobody给的……不客气的我们要保持良好合作关……”  
Shaw没听完电话那边的絮絮叨叨就挂断了：“Loeb是哪个？”  
把近300磅的快递箱拖进家里还是让Shaw用了点力气的，毕竟他不是那个脑子里都是肌肉徒手拉直升机的美国傻大个，他拥有更多的是智慧与技巧。  
把沾了些许雨水的外套放在桌面上，Shaw从后腰摸出小刀利索地拆开快递。

艹，谁能解释一下为什么应该沉在海底的Brixton Lore会出现在这该死的快递箱里？！

“鉴于此不明身份男子开口只会喊你的名字，稳妥起见将他送至你处……我们包邮……这特么什么乱七八糟的？！”Shaw一把把快递箱里附赠的小卡片揉烂扔进垃圾桶。  
应该是被注射了镇静剂，被各式铐锁束缚住的Brixton穿着白T恤白裤子安静地沉睡着，丝毫没有苏醒的迹象。  
在萨摩亚，Shaw就选择了不杀他第二次，那么在自己家，就更不会考虑血溅当场了。盯着思考了一会儿，Shaw决定还是先去冲个澡再来烦心。

换上睡袍的Shaw回到客厅，敏锐地感受到不对劲，他搭在浴袍上的手迅速从怀中掏出手枪指向身后，眼角余光扫过箱子只看到遗落着的手铐和锁链。  
“Deckard……Shaw……”Brixton低声喊着他的名字，完全无视抵着自己脑袋的枪，手臂紧紧环着他。这个拥抱就像多年前一样，每次任务成功后，Brixton总喜欢这样紧紧地抱着他，感受着彼此的呼吸。  
高十厘米了不起吗？！Shaw不禁有些咬牙切齿了。  
“不久前我们还在瀑布底下致对方于死地，你现在这个样子是因为不存在的脑子还是金属什么的被海浪拍坏了吗！”  
Brixton近在咫尺的眼眸毫无波动，偶尔有一丝金光闪过。  
“艹，怕不是真的脑子出BUG了。”Shaw回想起Brixton当时战斗机器一般的打斗，感觉自己似乎找到了问题关键。  
就像当年一贯的回应，Shaw揉了揉Brixton的后颈，Brixton顺从地退后一步放开了他。  
思索了一下手上有些异样的感觉，Shaw皱眉看向对其他指令毫无反应的Brixton，无奈地深叹一口气，放下手里的枪，自己动手脱下了他的白T恤放在一边。  
有什么东西从T恤胸口的小口袋滚落了出来，Shaw拿起一看，是那颗弯曲的子弹。  
居然没有被埋葬在俄罗斯的废墟之下吗？Shaw望了望安静坐着的Brixton，心情有些复杂。

他是他的噩梦，也曾是他的美梦。

Shaw放下子弹，将目光转回到Brixton的肉体上，背后形似颈椎的疤痕就像是Brixton从地狱归来的通行证。Shaw带着老茧的手指一寸寸抚摸过疤痕，确定了接口在靠近后颈的位置。  
仔细研究了一下这个长在肉体上的接口，黑进某些数据库里参考了Eteon设备的相关材料，Shaw动手能力极强地改造出一条数据线，将Brixton连接上自己的电脑。

“家里安装了特别的信号干扰器，不必担心残存系统发射信号……况且这家伙在Eteon已经是废弃品了……”  
“越机械化，越有人性？哼……”  
Shaw不屑地在电脑上敲敲打打，清除起了Eteon的废弃系统。  
“连win10用户都知道补丁不能乱打……”  
“你他妈的想当机器，老子偏要你当人。”

清理工作需要好几周，除了每天喊着Shaw的名字强行要抱抱，“终结者”表现比扫地机器人还乖巧，弱小无助又可怜.jpg（其实能打还能吃）

某天早晨，Shaw照例，给了个敷衍的抱抱然后把只穿白色家居裤半裸的Brixton拖去连接上电脑进行清理工作，自己穿着扣子系到顶的丝绸睡衣准备早饭准备。  
“鸡蛋……吐司……”Shaw处理手中的鸡蛋就像处理手榴弹般认真。

结实的手臂环上了他的腰。  
……  
（此处应该有肉但是我写不出了……  
THE END


End file.
